The present invention relates to the field beverages or other liquid comestibles (soups, of producing etc.) on the basis of ingredients which are contained in a capsule.
The capsule is inserted into the beverage production module of a beverage production machine (coffee machine, etc.). The module is designed to inject a liquid such as for example hot water under pressure into the capsule in order to have the liquid interact with the ingredients contained in the capsule.
Note that some beverage production techniques ask for a pressurized injection, others such as e.g. brewing tea can be made at ambient pressure. The invention can find application in both scenarios.
The result of the interaction, i.e. the produced beverage or liquid comestible is then drained from the capsule and fed to a receptacle such as e.g. a coffee cup placed below an outlet for the beverage.